Outside the Law
by MadameWeasley
Summary: Sixteen year old Evelyn Kent has had her last chance with her parents. They're sending her to Tulsa to live with her cousins, the Curtis boys. But will the move save her from her bad habits, or will a relationship with a certain greaser threaten to ruin her life?
1. Chapter 1

**So its my first time doing The Outsiders and my first time doing a love story like this...I've recently become addicted to Wattpad and now i fangirl over those stories too. Its almost sad but its fun:) And I adore all things Dallas Winston/Matt Dillon;) aaaanyway, here goes nothing...**

When I know I'm about to do something illegal, I get a sort of buzz. Every muscle in my body is shaking and my palms sweat but I also get arrogant. My boyfriend, Cliff, is the same. I looked over at him, his golden hair shining in the sunlight and his sun kissed arms bulking under his letterman jacket. It made no sense. How did we end up together? We were polar opposites. He's a jock, I'm a thinker. He's a soc, I'm a greaser girl. He's of Irish and German descent, I'm African. I have milk chocolate skin and dark brown, almost black, hair and eyes. He stands about a foot above me, him at 6'5, me at 5'7, so we're definitely an unlikely pair. Maybe that's what makes us so good, no one suspects a thing.

We walked into the corner shop, me first, then he followed. One of us had been here every day this week but never together. Like I said, I'm a thinker. We know how everything works here, every shift every worker, every customer, damn near. Just as I'd planned, the cashier couldn't take his eyes off of me. Long curls and a tight skirt do that to a lowlife. Damn I'm good. The only problem that I didn't put into account was that the boss would still be here. He walked out of his office snapping his worker back into the real world. Shit. He looked right at Cliff and that was it. Cliff had a pack of smokes he'd just lifted and he was working on a switchblade.

"Hey!" Boss was old but he got around that counter no problem, his worker making a call. No doubt the fuzz. Cliff and I made eye contact for a few seconds then we both started to run. I made it to the door but it was too late for Cliff. Boss had him by the arm behind the counter. I shoulda left because in that split second, worker boy had me. That was it.

The fuzz showed up in ten minutes and we were off.

When we got to the station the sheriff threw us in the cage, no questions, no hesitation. And within an hour, Cliff was gone. His dad was friends with the fuzz who arrested us so bail was no problem. When my mother showed up, it was another story.

My old lady is 27 years older than me and 5 inches shorter than me. Aside from a little extra weight, we looked exactly alike.

"Why am I surprised?" she drew out each word.

"C'mon man can you just-" "No. Not this time," she cut me off. "This time, you stay. You're staying overnight. I'll get you tomorrow. I don't know what we're going to do with you. You know how mad your father is gonna be when he finds ou-" "Why does he gotta know? The sonovvabitch screw only cares when I'm getting in trouble so he can yell and cuss an-" Don't talk about you're father like that." She said calmly. We both knew it was true. The only reason she was telling him in the first place is because she knew i wasn't afraid of her like I was him sometimes. She watched me for a minute before turning and leaving. I Ioped over to the dirty cot on the other side of the cell and sat down. I decided to think every aspect of my life hoping it would pass the time.

My name is Evelyn Elaine Kent.I'm sixteen years old. I'm a junior at Pioneer High School when I"m not in jail or sleeping off a hangover. I've been arrested four times. I've been drunk twice. I only smoke when I'm real pissed, so a cig would be nice right now. I haven't slept with my today I was in a steady relationship with the quarterback of the football team. That all ended when his father found out. My parents only want to be involved in my life when it's beneficial to them or if they can yell at me. My father moves in and out so usually its just me and my mother, when I choose to come home. I have family in Tulsa, Nashville and Detroit but none in New York, my home, the city of my dreams. I like fights, lights and sound. Silence scares the hell outta me. I'm an only child, which is good cuz I ain't too fond of brats. And I have an English paper due tomorrow. Great.

Five minutes passed. That was the longest night I would ever have.

So I thought.

**So Heres the introduction. I promise it'll get better soon! Im really nervous because this will be my first Wattpad story but instead of rambling, here it is...**

**Shall I continue?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont know if im gonna keep this up or not but i want to put a few chapters just to see what happens...so ….**

The next morning I woke up to the blinding sun in my face. I reached to pull my comforter over my head and grasped the air. My eyes shot open and that's when I realized it. My bitch of a mother left me in jail overnight. I sat up slowly wondering what time it was. The single clock in the room read 6:00 a.m. Great. The place didn't open the doors for bail until 8:30. I turned over and went back to sleep, burying my face in the cot.

_I walked into the house and saw all of the guys. My best friends and my cousins. I sat on the couch and watched Mickey Mouse. Within seconds of turning it on, I was joined by two boys, one clutching a piece of chocolate cake, one smiling and drinking a beer. I leaned back on the couch and I had to admit, I adored New York, but this was nice..._

"Hey! Get up, you're outta here!" Fuck you, Fuzz. Even when they have me locked up they can't leave me the hell alone. "Get up, kid, your mother's here." he continued. I sat up slowly and drowsily and walked towards the cop. He opened the door and I continued out, past my mother through the door and to the yellow station wagon of hell. She followed me out and got in the driver's seat beside me. She eyed me for a moment. "What, no thank you for bailing me out mom?" she asked obviously annoyed. Was she serious? I swear the woman made my blood boil. "You want a thank you? Fine. Thank you for screwing up your marriage with dad and then not going after him when he left. Thank you for being a suck ass mom. Thank you for not giving a shit about me at all. Thank you for keeping my father involved every time I do something not to your satisfaction. And last but definitely not least, thank you so much for leaving me in the cooler all night. That enough or you want more?" She just drove, not saying a word, not looking at me or even in my direction. We pulled into the driveway of our apartment complex. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs ahead of her. I could not stand that woman. She made me sick, and my old man ain't much better.

When I walked into our room, it took me a minute to put together what I found there: two duffle bags sitting on the ground. "Your father and I discussed it last night an-" "What you leaving now too? Good I don't fucki-" "No you are."

What.

"You're leaving. You're going to stay with your cousins in Tulsa."

"Why? I ain't here enough no way to be in your way, what's it to you where I am?"

"Because we can't handle you anymore!" she actually yelled at me. My mother never yelled. I'll be the first to admit I give her every reason in the world to yell but now all of a sudden she decides to do it. "We can't handle you. The police can't handle you. There is no hope for you. You...you're nothin but trouble. And we're done. Get your shit, here's a bus ticket. Go." she said handing me a slip of paper.

I'll admit, I was shocked. I stood there looking at her for a minute. Then that was it. I grabbed my leather jacket off the hook it was on, grabbed my bags and left without another word. I walked out of the complex and down the road to the bus station. I sat waiting for the bus for about ten minutes before the bus came. Once I got on and got settled, it occurred to me what was going through my mind.

I was going to miss New York. All the lights, the life the noise, hell even the pollution. I was going to miss my school even, and my ex-boyfriend. I might even miss the fuzz; at least here they knew me. But one thing that never crossed my mind...my parents. I would not miss my parents. They hated me. Ok. They wanted me gone. I'm gone. It was a two way thing. As far as I was concerned, my only family was my cousins and the gang who were like my brothers. That's all I needed.

I looked out the window at the passing skyscrapers as we sped out of my home. I took in every side and every angle of the city but the one direction I didn't look is back.

**I gotta admit, that was fun:) alright people, let me know what you think! If I keep going I think it'll get pretty good...**


	3. Chapter 3

**It may seem kinda pathetic but I'm freaking out because 6 people have read this on Wattpad and its getting good reviews on . So thank you guys for the reads and comments!3 So anyway here's chapter 3...**

12 hours. Twelve hours on a bus of people I don't know. Hell, people I hardly noticed. I reached Tulsa around 8:45 that night. Immediately, I scanned the lot for the beat up pickup truck that I helped my cousins rebuild.

I'm good at cars, call it a talent.

Before I found the truck itself, I caught a glimpse of a tall, muscular man who looked young but old, nice but strict.

Darry Curtis.

I felt my mouth split into smile, one that only my oldest cousin deserved. He returned that smile, opening his arms for me just as he did every other time I'd come to visit him. I gladly ran into his arms and he crushed me. Like I said, muscular. It had been years since I'd seen him. We used to come visit all the time before my parents' marriage started screwing up and before the Curtis boys' parents died. After that, it was only a phone call about every other week between me and either Sodapop or Ponyboy. But we were still close. Any time something big or something bad happened we told each other. The guys were more like brothers to me than cousins.

Darry let me go and we started walking towards the truck.

"How ya been, kiddo?" Kiddo. Anyone else calls me kiddo and they get their head ripped off. Darry calls me kiddo, well...Darry is bigger than me so he wins that one.

"I been alright, I guess. Haven't got in any _major _trouble," I winked.

"Yeah, yeah. I know why you're here, Evie." That name I was accustomed to. I really hoped he wasn't about to go all psychiatrist on me and make me talk about my, uh, "extracurricular activities." I glanced up at him as we walked up to the truck and put my bags in the bed. Yep. He was waiting. I sighed and got in the truck.

"It wasn't that bad. Just a...night in jail..." I mumbled that last part hoping he wouldn't hear me. Of all the people in the world, Darry's opinion mattered most to me. He was always fair. He wouldn't judge me like my parents would and he didn't hold grudges either.

"Did they press charges?" he sighed.

"Nope," I popped the "p". "I got hauled away, spent the night in the cooler, mom got me out this mornin, now I'm here. That's it."

"Well alright then. You just better wise up, kid. In a big city, cops got better things to focus on than a little theft. But it's not like that here," he glanced at me before looking back at the road.

"I know, I know," i mumbled guiltily. "Pony and Soda know why I'm here?"

"Yeah. And they've been talking about it since I told them you were coming last night. They cleaned the house and everything. You remember the guys doncha? They can't wait to see ya either." Darry smiled.

Now I really couldn't wait to get there. The gang was like my family too, we all looked out for each other.

Darry and me talked all the way home and after about half an hour on the road, he finally turned on that familiar street. I haven't been on this street in years and, man, did I miss it. I didn't make it out of the car before three guys ran out.

Sodapop, Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

**Alright. Im taking advantage of this freedom so another chapter might be up later:) comment, favorite, vote, all that good stuff please and thank you!:) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm quite enjoying this, I must say. I don't think chapter 3 has been up for 5 minutes but I've got an idea so here we are:)**

Sodapop Curtis had me in a bear hug, well as big a bear hug as someone his size could manage, before my foot hit the pavement. Soda looked his age, 17. He was muscular, more than Pony but less than Darry, and about 6 feet tall so his chin rested on top of my head. He had his dark brown hair greased back and his bright blue eyes twinkled with happiness, even in the dark. He smiled and it reminded me of how my father used to smile when he was truely, truely happy. I guess that made sense, it was his uncle after all.

Within moments of releasing me, Ponyboy had hold of me. Like I said, the kid was built but not like his brothers. He stood about my height, so our chins rested on each other's shoulders. Like his brother, he wore his hair greased back neatly and he was also obviously happy.

Then there was Two-Bit. He didn't grin, he didn't hug me and he didn't look happy.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Little Miss Big-Town. Come to take a break from the high life?" he spat seriously. I eyed him evenly, mirroring his every move, every expression.

"Nah, I just came to beat your ass. Then it's back up the road for me." I replied, just as serious.

At that he had to break. His goofy grin spread across his face and he came at me with open arms. I hugged him and he lifted me up, spinning me around. Back when I first came to visit Tulsa from New York, and when I first met Two-Bit, he went on about how all the "city folk" always thought they could kick everyone's ass, no problem. I told him that city had nothin to do with it, I could beat him any day. From then on, every time we saw each other, we brought it up. Kinda our running joke.

Just like Two-Bit to wanna show me off, he never put me down. Darry and Pony bought in my bags, so Two-Bit bought me in. He carried me into the house in the same position he had been hugging me in.

"Look what I got, yal!" he laughed. I swear that boy was 10 sometimes. The other two guys in the gang jumped up ready for their respective hug. I got to know them all pretty good on my many former visits to Tulsa.

There was "Birdman" Steve. I nicknamed him that because of that big ass bird he had tatted on his arm. I went with him when he got that. He looked like he wanted to cry when he saw the needle, but after seeing me laughing, he acted tuff.

Then there was Johnny. Johnny was like my little brother, I wouldn't let anyone mess with him ever. Even though he was a few months older than me. I hugged him tightly, I think out of all the guys I missed him the most.

"What's up guys," I asked casually, moving my bags out of the way of the door and plooped on the couch between Johnny and Soda.

"Nothin much. Soda said you were comin tonight so we beat it over here to see ya," Steve explained. Johnny nodded.

"Oh please. You know as well as I do you smelled the chocolate cake from a mile away." I said getting up to get some. Darry is a really really good cook. Well...he made a good cake at least.

"Uh huh. First thing they mentioned. Alright Pony, you saw her, you hugged and you talked. Go get ready, you got school tomorrow, kid." Darry chided. He really reminded me of my dad way back when. Seeing him and Soda made me wonder what our grandfather was like. He died a long time ago, before Pony was born, so I don't remember him. But he obviously had something that was passed to both my dad and Uncle Curtis.

Ponyboy looked like he was about to protest.

"Take it easy, man, I'll be here tomorrow too. And the next day. And next week, month and the month after so don't get yourself yelled at for my sake." I smiled at him.

He cocked an eyebrow and walked off. I gave him a side hug as he walked past me and upstairs.

"Evie, you're in the room with Soda, Pony's staying in the room with me," Darry said.

Great. I loved Soda to death and we were probably closer than any of the others. So naturally, he is overprotective of me. Really overprotective. And I use that to bug him. I like to watch him squirm.

"Ugh. If I must," I playfully bumped Soda in the side. In return, he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs. He knows I hate it when he runs with me, the guy is reckless. When we got to _our_ room, I guess, he threw me on the bed closest to the window and slammed the door behind him. I could hear him laughing all the way downstairs. Hell, I had to laugh myself. I stood up and walked over to the window.

It was huge and the moonlight lit up the whole room. There was no shade so whatever night light lingered outside melted into the room and pooled across the room onto the floor and the two beds in there. I smiled to myself. It wasn't New York, but there was some life out here, in the middle of nowhere. It was silent aside from the low rumble of the passing train off in the distance and its trilling horn. It wasn't a car horn but it was...nice. Safe, I guess, familiar ground. As familiar as Tulsa and New York can be.

A few hours later, I went downstairs and got my bags. Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny had gone home and Soda was passed out on the couch. Darry was watching some old program on the tv, half asleep himself. Once I grabbed my bags I turned and looked at them.

"Guys. Really. Just go to bed, man." I told them. It must have been something in Grandaddy's bloodline because we're all alike: incredibly stubborn. So it was shocking when they both stood up like zombies and slumped to their bedrooms. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas: some gray sweatpants that came a little below my knee and a black tank top. I laid in bed and looked up out the window. It was so quiet here. So...peaceful.

I thought I would hate it here. I thought I would miss my bed, my room, my...my life. My...big-city, sticky-fingered life. But to be entirely honest, this was the most...relaxed, the most calm I had felt in months.

**I really didn't think I would write that much, but alright!:)let me know what you think, I really really love seeing new reads/comments/votes/favorites on my stuff:) xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now I am stuck. I have one idea so I'm working my way to, through, and past it. So this is a warning: this chapter probably sucks...**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made in the room below me.

I got up and made my bed-i looked at Soda's sloppy disarray of a bed; I guess when Pony stayed in here they never really cared what the room looked like, but now that he shared a room with Darry, he would have to now. I grabbed a skirt and a red sweater top and walked to the bathroom. Going past the steps, I heard Darry and Soda talking and Pony and an unknown voice talking.

A female voice.

There were females, other than myself, in Tulsa!

The very thought had me excited. I liked hanging out with the guys, but all the time? Not my favorite idea.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower before throwing on my clothes and nearly falling head first down the steps. I managed to land on both feet in the kitchen. Just as I suspected, Darry and Soda in the kitchen and Pony and a girl with dark russet hair, fair skin and blue eyes in the living room. Pony smiling when he saw me coming.

"Evie! Come here, you gotta meet...Evie..." he paused.

Both the girl and me looked at Pony in confusion, then at each other.

"Um...hi...I'm Evelyn..Evie." I said, kind of unsure after Pony's introduction. Russet hair got a huge, Cheshire smile on her face, almost like she didn't believe me.

"Now I see why Pony acted that way," she said. "I'm Evie, too. Small world, huh?" she said shaking my hand.

All confusion cleared on the name bit, Evie and me talked over breakfast. I found out that she was Steve's girl. She came here earlier to see if Steve and Soda had left for work yet but since he hasn't shown yet, she waited for him. She liked movies, motorcycles and any and every form of cosmetic. She had hot-rod red nails and wore a high waisted skirt and a yellow blouse tucked in.

Just when I thought Evie was the closest I'd get to a girlfriend in Tulsa, Two-Bit walked in with a raven haired girl at his side. She was gorgeous. Her long black girls hung about to the middle of her back and she wore a high waisted black skirt and a red and white polka dotted button down shirt, tied right above her navel.

"Hey, you got work today Soda?" Two-Bit asked wandering into the kitchen. His girl followed and sat down at the table. Apparently her and Evie knew each other. Her black eyes quickly scaned me then she smiled.

"I'm Kathy," she said. "You are..."

"I'm Evie," I said. Then I glanced at Evie. "Well...the other Evie, I guess. Curtis' cousin." I smiled.

Kathy and Evie went to the same school, the school I would be attending in a few days when my transcript was cleared. They were both already 17, but were only a few months older than I, so there was a chance we'd have a class or two together.

Around 8 o'clock, Steve showed up and picked up Soda for work. He pecked Evie on the cheek and left, then Two-Bit drove her, Kathy and Ponyboy to school. Darry went off to work and just like that I was alone.

I hated being alone. Something about silence makes me nervous. I sat on the couch and tried to watch the tv but that didn't work. I pulled out a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and tried that since I would have to read it for school anyway. That didn't work. After wandering the empty house I finally decided to go for a walk. I pulled on my red converse and headed out the door.

I don't know where I walked or how long I walked, but eventually I wound up at a corner store. I walked in and saw a single cashier, casually reading a magazine, and an empty store. I immediately thought of my last night in New York. I got the same feeling that I has the last night in New York, that buzz. Cliff would have loved this. I didn't _want_ to steal but...the temptation was there. The conditions were perfect: no witnesses, a single, lousy cashier and plenty of things that I didn't need.

Just as I was about to walk out, I caught sight of a silver bird on a necklace. I picked it up, only to look at, not to steal, I told myself. A bell ringing alerted the store to a new customer and I turned to see who had entered.

A boy, maybe a little older than me and definitely taller than me, walked in. He had on a white wife beater and some light jeans, his hair held back with a red bandana. I don't know how or why, but I somehow knew he was trouble. And I found that attractive.

Damnit.

I turned back around and was just about to pocket the necklace when the store clerk came around the corner. "Can I help you?" he asked, obviously suspicious.

I looked him straight in the eye, my arrogance taking over. "No, no. I'm just takin a look around," I said giving him my most flirty smile. He looked visibly taken aback but kept his cool.

"What are you doing with that necklace?" he asked, eying my hand.

Shit.

"Admiring it. No big deal, right?" I asked, trying to be flirty and not show my anger. What, was my record given to every store in Tulsa? The guy acted like he expected me to steal it. Which I was...

"Listen, I think you better-" he began defensively.

"What's your problem, man, huh?" cut in one of the toughest voices I had ever heard. I liked that voice. It sounded like...home. Like New York.

"She-" the clerk tried but was cut off again.

"She's just looking. You heard her. Back off, man." The guy who had came in a few minutes ago said, gaving me a quick, fleeting glance.

The clerk looked annoyed, and almost a bit scared, but went back to the front of the store. I glanced over to the guy and he was looking at me. I mouthed a 'thank you' and pocketed the necklace. He only smirked and walked away, a beer in his jean pocket. He walked out of the store and I followed suit.

I walked around for awhile and found myself at the high school. Guess I oughtta get used to the place before I'm stuck there. I hadn't paid much attention to time though, so just as I was about to walk into the building the bell rang, releasing a sea of teenagers. Rude, smelly teenagers.

Oh yeah. Can't wait to go back to school.

Just as I was about to leave, Kathy caught my hand, her dark eyes gleaming.

"Hey! You goin back to the house?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well Two-Bit's dropping Pony off, I'm sure he'll take you too." she said pulling me towards a car parked near the edge of the parking lot. The ride home was all school talk. Books and work. Work and books. By the sounds of it, Tulsa school was nothing like New York school. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Pony and I got out of Two-Bit's car, waving goodbye as he sped off. I expected an empty house but when we walked in, there were two voices talking back and forth.

One was Darry.

The other was the tough New Yorker.

I slowly walked into the kitchen and sure enough, there he was.

Mr. Store-man, himself, sitting at the table drinking a beer and talking to Darry.

**Yeeeeah I hate this chapter. Thanks to DrunkOnYouuuu for editing and critiquing! Tell me what you guys think pleeease! :) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So basically I died of happiness last night. I tweeted S.E HInton while watching The Outsiders and she actually replied. It was a big moment. And then I got an idea for this story so without anymore rambling...**

I stopped dead in my tracks after seeing him sitting in the kitchen. If only Ponyboy knows I'm here right now, I can just slip back out. I turned as quietly as I could and tried to sneak out the front door, but my clumsiness gave me away. Right as I was about to make it out, I tripped over a beer bottle that Two-Bit left on the ground this morning and it rolled across the floor into the coffee table.

_Damnit, Two-Bit. _

I risked a peek behind me and, just my luck, Darry and the guy from the store were staring at me.

"Hey, Evie, come 'ere a minute," Darry spoke, oblivious to my obvious want to do anything but go into that kitchen. I hesitated then walked in, acting as indifferent as I could without being too obvious.

"Evelyn, this is Dallas Winston, Dally," Darry introduced us. "Dal, this is my cousin, the one I was just telling you about. See her? Good. Now I know that there's no way to keep you two apart, seeing as you're both here most of the time, but listen up: I don't want any trouble outta the two of you, understand?" Darry stated, more power and seriousness in his voice than I had ever heard from him.

He looked at both me and Dally, waiting for an answer. I had to lighten up his mood a little, all this serious stuff made me nervous.

"Define 'trouble'," I asked, half smirking.

He rolled his eyes at me and just walked out.

I stared at Dallas and he stared back at me for a moment. I walked over to the table and slumped into a chair, trying to figure him out. He had dark eyes but not like mine. His eyes gave him away, anyone could tell what he was thinking. His brow furrowed a bit and he chewed his lip for a minute.

I could see him sizing me up too. Man, he was attractive...

"So you following me around now, kid?" he suddenly asked.

"Me following you. Yeah sure. But tell me how you walking into the store _behind_ me, and then coming to the place where _I _now live is me following you." I replied.

He didn't answer only smirked. Then he put his elbows on the table between us and leaned on them, making his muscles in his arms and upper chest bulge.

It's a good damned thing he can't read my mind.

I mirrored his actions and stared him directly in the eye.

"How come I never met you? All the gang knows you and likes you okay but not me. Even Johnny is comfortable around you." he said.

"Well," I thought a minute. "Where were you a two years ago on the 4th of July? I came down with my folks for a few days and met the gang. But not you."

Then it was his turn to think. "Jail...speeding or something. And the guys down at the station know me so they kept me for the holiday." he stated matter of factly.

"And where were you last night when I got here? And this morning before Pony, Evie, Kathy and Two-Bit went to school. The rest of the gang was here but you..."

"Last night I was..." he thought a minute before laughing. "Last night I was at a party at Buck's so, naturally, this morning I was sleeping off a hangover. Then I came here"

So this is what he meant. No trouble out of us. Because Darry knew that both me and him had that in common, that lust for trouble. Makes sense. But if Dallas WInston was such a bad guy, a trouble maker, why did he...save me this morning? Even more, why didn't he say something the moment he saw me. Surely he remembered me. I hoped...

"Why didn't you tell Darry, huh? About this morning at the store?" I fished.

Dally leaned back in his chair, relaxing and looking at the ceiling.

"Some things are better left a secret, I guess."

**Dally's POV**

Seeing this girl at the store this morning I thought she was just cute. But, was I wrong. Looking at her now I saw how beautiful she actually was. Most people just kinda sweat in the heat but, Evie, here...her milk chocolate skin seemed to literally glow. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders, a few strands clinging on to her moist forehead. Her eyes, dark brown almost black, held enthusiasm and something else I couldn't quite see. She had full lips and, at the moment, didn't care what Darry said I just wanted to take her to the couch and make out with her. But I had to restrain myself. I'd known her for about ten minutes and already I knew she wasn't the type to just give in because I'm Dallas Winston. And the fact that Darry had just felt the need to warn us to stay out of trouble meant that I would have to turn on extra Dallas charm.

But she couldn't know that.

I looked at her evenly as she sat across the table from me. "So you following me around now, kid?" I questioned, in my usual tough, almost annoyed tone.

"Me following you. Yeah sure. But tell me how you walking into the store _behind_ me, and then coming to the place where _I _now live is me following you." she replied.

Damn. Didn't see that coming. I had no answer to that because she was kinda right, though I'll never admit it. I only smirked.

I leaned forward on the table and she stared at my arms for a minute before staring right at me. Those eyes were like a mirror but only she could see me. I felt like she saw everything I am, good and bad, but I couldn't see a damn thing about her.

"How come I never met you? All the gang knows you and likes you okay but not me. Even Johnny is comfortable around you." I wondered.

"Well," she paused a minute. "Where were you a two years ago on the 4th of July? I came down with my folks for a week and met the gang. But not you."

Fourth of July...two years ago...the night before the fourth of July two years ago, I got pulled over by the fuzz. I had a few drinks before and was headed to Buck's, probably a little over the speed limit. When he pulled me over, I wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to, but when was I ever?

"_Dallas Winston, I shoulda known." the cop had said._

"_Yeah, yeah, whaddya want, Parker?" I slurred. I knew this guy, I was one of his favorite targets. _

"_You been drinkin, Winston?" _

"_Depend. If I say no woul you beliebe me?" I screwed up a few words, big deal._

"_Alright come on. Outta the car." _

"_Who's gonna make me, huh?" _

_That's when he pulled me outta the car and drug me to the back of his car. I didn't go without a fight though; he drove to the station with a bloody nose and I got a black eye out of it. _

"I was in jail...speeding or something. And the guys down at the station know me so they kept me for the holiday." I answered proudly. I _was_ speeding, so it wasn't a lie. She didn't need to know the whole truth.

"And where were you last night when I got here? And this morning before Pony, Evie, Kathy and Two-Bit went to school. The rest of the gang was here but you..."

Last night was Thursday night so...party at Buck's. I was damn near rip roarin' drunk and this tall, leggy blonde was flirtin with me. Just as I was about to kiss her, Sylvia showed up. The little broad pulled the blonde off of my lap by the hair and slapped her hard. She always was a jealous one. Then she grabbed me and pulled me to the room that I usually slept in upstairs and I fucked her. At some point we got in an argument and she left. I slept until about two o'clock today and then came here.

"Last night I was..." he thought a minute before laughing. "Last night I was at a party at Buck's so, naturally, this morning I was sleeping off a hangover. Then I came here.'' Again, she didn't need the whole truth.

She pondered that over for a while. It was one of those moments when her eyes did that trick. I felt like she knew everything that happened last night but it was completely impossible to know what she was thinking and that's what I really wanted right then. To know that she believed me. But I couldn't find any traces of that in her eyes and I hated her for it. But I liked her for it at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell Darry, huh? About this morning at the store?" she asked suddenly.

That wasn't what I was expecting. I had to think for a minute. Why _didn't _I tell Darry? Sure, she was hot and yes I wanted her to like me but I don't even really know her. I don't know why I didn't tell Darry.

I leaned back, trying to appear as tough as I knew I was.

"Some things are better left a secret, I guess."

Like how much I wanted this girl. That would have to remain a secret for a while.

**OK. so...I don't know. I like writing from both POVs but I feel like none of what I put is Dally. What do you guys think? And I'm sorry you had to read the same conversation twice. I just wanted to show what both people were thinking in this part... :) Comment back and stuff pleeeeease!:) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it has come to my attention-via comment, of course-that what I have so far is unrealistic and Evelyn is bratty and mooching off of Darry and Soda, seeing as they can hardly handle themselves and her financially. Because I've gotten so many positive comments and reactions on the story I'm going to keep what I have and what I have planned the same. However, if what I write seems wrong, unlikely, or just generally not good, please let me know so I can fix it! I can't cater to everyone with this but I don't want to write crap:) To all of my commenters/readers thank you guys so much, I love you! So without further rambling...**

The days following our introduction, things were actually normal between Dally and me. I hung around with the guys sometimes but not nearly as much as I did with Evie and Kathy. They had become my best friends. We shopped together, we did each others' hair and makeup and nails, all that stuff.

Unfortunately, just as I was getting really comfortable, my transcript cleared. I would start school with Pony, Evie, Two-Bit and Kathy almost two weeks after arriving in Tulsa.

Yay education.

I woke up on my second to last free day before school began. The sun was shining outside and poured into the room like a blinding yellow spotlight. I rolled onto my side and realized that Soda was still sleeping, so it must've been pretty early. I crept out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, and into the bathroom for a quick shower. Darry and Pony's door was still shut so I was the first one up. I went downstairs and began to making breakfast. As I started frying eggs, I noticed a body on the couch, bottle in hand.

Two-Bit.

Just as I was throwing a blanket over him, Ponyboy walked out, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doin up so early?" he asked groggily, sitting down at the table.

"Woke up, didn't feel like going back to sleep." I replied, setting a plate down in front of him. I began fixing more plates as Darry, and eventually Soda, walked into the kitchen fully dressed. Two-BIt remained unconscious on the sofa until Steve walked in yelling for Soda to get ready. He sat down eating like he hadn't eaten all week and later Johnny, Dally, Evie and Kathy showed up.

I loved the gang and Evie and Kathy but their random arrivals kinda confused me.

"What, are we throwin some big party or something?" I asked Soda.

He looked at me a bit confused.

"What's everyone doing here? Just hanging out or...?"  
"Oh! No no. Darry doesn't have work today." He said, drinking his orange juice, as if that answered my question. Now it was my turn to be confused. When he looked back up at me I was giving him the same look of confusion he had just given me.

"When Darry doesn't have work, the guys go down to the vacant lot and play football. Girls are cheerleaders." he explained winking at me.

As if on cue, Steve and a newly revived Two-Bit, who had gotten into a fight with his parents, which explains his and his bottle's presence, ran out the door, followed by Darry, Ponyboy and Johnny. Soda took another drink and followed them out. Evie and Kathy had gone to the bathroom to fix their hair so now it was me and Dally.

In a room.

Alone.

With an awkward silence.

"So you, uh...you gonna play with us?" Dally all of a sudden asked.

"Good joke," I smiled. "No the only thing athletic about me is I'm an okay runner. Aside from that...cheerleading is a better idea for me."

He smirked and began walking a bit closer. His eyes, usually so open and obvious, held some secret now. That bugged the hell outta me. How can someone so easy to read have a secret?

I looked at him and his smirk deepened. He wasn't even a foot away from me now; I could feel his breath on my face.

"Well then, cheerleader. Cheer a special one for me, huh?" he said, lightly brushing his lips against my cheek. It wasn't a serious, boyfriend-like kiss on the cheek but my mind thought it was. His kiss made my head spin, my body tense up and the place where his lips touched my skin burned. I stood there, a little shocked and incredibly happy for a moment before I realized that he had already left the house.

"Evelyn!" a shrill voice behind me.

"I turned around, no doubt still a shocked look on my face, to see both Evie and Kathy watching from around the corner. Hopefully they hadn't seen that...

"Did he just...Dallas Winston...he..." Evie tried.

"Eve. Calm down." Kathy said to her. "So...you and Dally, huh?" She turned to me, a wicked smile on her face.

So they definitely saw it...

"No no. He's just, uh...he's just being...silly." I said, trying to come up with some excuse that didn't seem completely stupid.

"Evie, Dally doesn't act silly. He's too tough for that. Fact of the matter is...he _likes_ you." Kathy said.

"How do you know he hasn't just found another target?" I said, averting my eyes and hoping to God that neither of them saw how excited the possibility of Dallas Winston liking me made me.

"Because. I've seen him before. When he sets his sights on a target, he's obnoxious. He tries to prove how manly and tuff he is to get her attention. He's arrogant and kinda mean," Evie said truthfully, Kathy nodding in agreement.

"Then she gives in, he fucks her and then leaves her. But that...that peck on the cheek...It may not seem like a lot to you, but to anyone who's seen Dally in action before, that kiss was _sweet. _And he's never done that before. Any other broad that he 'likes' he would've kissed full on the mouth. But you...I think he genuinely _likes _you, E."

Just as I was about to respond, Dally showed up at the door.

"Hey, Cheerleaders! Let's go, we're staring!" he urged.

Evie and Kathy walked out past him but I was stuck. I just stared at him, kinda still in shock.

"You okay, Evie?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Yeah." I mumbled, walking past him.

Dally Winston. Actually like me. Maybe. Wow.

**Dally's POV**

All the guys were gone now and Kathy and the other Evie were outta sight. There was just me and Evie. To stand there just staring at her would make me seem like a creep. Not what I needed.

"So you, uh...you gonna play with us?" Why did I ask that? She is a _girl. _Girls cheer. They always cheer, what the hell is wrong with me? Besides, I wouldn't want her playing. That's one face that I don't want messed up because she was playing rough. Not in that sense, anyway.

"Good joke," she smiled that dazzling smile. "No the only thing athletic about me is I'm an okay runner. Aside from that...cheerleading is a better idea for me."

That one smile gave me, though it definitely stunned me for a minute, gave me my confidence back. I slowly approached her. I couldn't full on kiss her, like I wanted to, that would probably freak her out and get me in some trouble with those cousins of hers. To cover up that disappointment, I put on my mask: my classic Dally smirk.

"Well then, cheerleader. Cheer a special one for me, huh?" I spoke as soft as I could manage without sounding sappy. Then I pecked her on the cheek. Her skin was as smooth as butter and I, again, fought the urge to full on kiss her. I pulled away, still masked in my smirk and walked out the front door.

So much for making sure she _didn't _know I like her. That was probably one of the most idiotic things I've ever done. What if she doesn't...no. I refuse to believe I didn't have a chance with her. I left before I saw her reaction to my little 'stunt' so I don't know what she's thinking. I turned around, expecting to see the three girls not too far behind me, but instead I saw an open, empty street. I automatically started walking back to the house.

When I got there I looked in the front door to see both Evies and Kathy in some conversation.

I can't just walk in there and ask her what she thought of me with them standing there. Or without them standing there, for that matter. So I dropped the case altogether.

"Hey, Cheerleaders! Let's go, we're staring!" I shouted, sticking my head in the door. My tone was its usual so they should not suspect anything...I hoped.

The other Evie and Kathy walked past me, neither making eye contact. So she must've told them...

Evie, however, just stood there, watching me. Her mysterious eyes questioned me and I couldn't answer so I didn't make eye contact with her.

"You okay, Evie?" I asked, looking at the ceiling, the floor, the kitchen table, anything but her. I could not look at her right now. I really hoped she'd hear the rest of that question.

_You okay...with what I did?_

_Is it okay that I like you?_

_Do you like me?_

Why did this chick do this to me? Of all the women I've had this has never happened. No little broad had ever made me act like this. Made me care.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Yeah." She mumbled, walking right by me, not making eye contact.

She didn't hear those other questions, or if she did, she wasn't responding. Again I hate her for not being transparent, but maybe that's why I can't stay away from her. Maybe that's why I love her. If my 'sweet side' didn't pull her in, maybe when she sees me playing football she'll come around...

**So this is one of **_**those **_**chapters; I really wanted to write but I didn't know where to start. So I'm sorry it sucks:/ aaaanyway, like I said. please comment, tell me your honest opinion aaand...I'll see ya soon:) xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well that was an interesting week. I had the ACT on tuesday, my birthday on friday and I was with my grandparents on saturday. Now I'm on spring break getting less sleep than i do on a school night and living off of any form of junk food i can get my hands on. I love every minute of it. So that last chapter...only one comment, so I'm guessing it wasn't too great. Sorry!:/ I'm gonna try to make up for it with this one though:) **

My first few days of school were rather dull. Nothing really was different from New York school, but I guess since this place was new it was more bearable. I only had Economics with Evie and Kathy and only English with Ponyboy, so those easily became my two favorite classes. Aside from that, school was dragging, repetitive and ongoing. The weekends, of course, were the best. And I knew this weekend would be even better because Saturday was my seventeenth birthday.

On that morning, I was the last one awake. When I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, I heard nothing. No talking, no laughing, no nothing, none of the usual sounds on a Saturday morning at the Curtis place. That scared the shit out of me.

I hurried through my shower then ran downstairs, my hair still in a messy bun and my sweater only half on. When I got to the bottom of the staircase I realized why it was so quiet: no one was there.

"Darry? Ponyboy?" I called as I walked through the kitchen. No reply.

"Sodap-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!" I was cut off by giant arms wrapping around my waist and spinning me around. When my feet hit the ground again, I realized it was Darry who had me and I was now being crushed by him, Soda, Pony, Steve, Johnny and Two-Bit in a group hug.

"T-Thanks...guys..." I stammered, still a little out of breath by the sudden spinning and lack of oxygen from the group hug.

"Whatcha got planned today?" Steve asked as we all sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Well... I dunno. Evie and Kathy said something about-"

"Well tell them to come with us because we're taking you out today," Soda interrupted.

"And just where do you plan on taking me?" I asked curiously.

"Out." Soda simply stated, wagging his eyebrows. That made me nervous.

After breakfast, we all piled in Darry's truck; me, him and Pony in the front seats while Soda, Two-Bit and Steve were all in the bed, and rode into town. We went around to all kinds of stores and shops. We went into a dress store and me and Two-Bit modeled a few dresses to amusement of shoppers and the annoyance of the manager. According to Darry, pink looked really good on Two-Bit but Pony thought the ruffles were a bit much. After that, we stopped by the DX and Soda and Steve gave me an honorary DX shirt they had hidden away for me. Their shirts hung loosely and had buttons up to the neck, but mine was clearly made to fit tight and only buttoned to right above my boobs. Steve joked that it would attract more male customers and Soda, shockingly, agreed. He chose now of all times to not be so protective.

After we hung around the DX for a while, we rode over to the Dingo where we met Dally, Kathy and Evie.

Kathy and Evie had gone out and bought me a fitting, off the shoulder black dress and red earrings to go with it. To my surprise, Dally actually bought me a silver necklace with a piece on it that resembled a coin. He slid it across the table to me without making eye contact. The fact that he bought it instead of stealing it was so shocking to me that I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. When he finally looked at me, he seemed almost relieved. I guess he thought I wouldn't like it...?

We spent nearly two hours at the Dingo, eating, laughing, whatever we wanted, then we walked to the Dairy Queen down the street and Darry bought everyone ice cream. It was all going well and then Elvis came on. Two-Bit couldn't contain himself. He jumped onto the table, ice cream melting down his arm, and began singing and dancing along to "Jailhouse Rock". He was doing pretty good until he slipped over some of the ice cream that pooled on the table and landed face first on the concrete. He got up smiling though, so we all just laughed.

On the way back to the Curtis house, I thought through the day. I was without a doubt the best birthday I could remember. Birthdays back in New York usually consisted of me sneaking to the drive-in with a few friends and getting so drunk that I didn't remember anything the next day. But this was a birthday I wanted to remember. Nothing would ruin it.

As we pulled up to the house, I noticed someone standing on the porch of the house.

"Hey, Darry, looks like we got some company." I said, wondering who would be just standing out there in the dark.

We got out of the truck and approached the front porch. As we got closer, the figure became more recognizable.

Too recognizable.

The once tall figure shrunk into someone almost my height. Short hair took form atop of the head and dark eyes stared into mine as I stood face to face with her.

My face stared back at me.

My mother.

"What...Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned. Leave it to her to ruin my day. _My_ day. I thought kicking me out was the worst she could do to me but, turns out, the worst she could do was come back into my life.

"Evelyn..." she spoke, something sounding like happiness in her voice. "Can we...can we talk inside?"

"There's nothing to tal-" I began.

"Absolutely, go ahead. Guys, just...wait out here a minute." Darry broke in, instructing the gang.

I squared my shoulders and walked into the house, my mother following me. I got into the kitchen and spun to face her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She looked bewildered. "Well...Happy Birthday for one thing." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. But really, Mother. Why are you here?"

"Well," She started. "Your...father and I...We're living together again, things are going good and...we want..." She paused. "We want to you come back. To New York, to live with us again. Kicking you out, it was...it was wrong. We should've tried to handle it like parents but instead...We're really sorry, baby."

I was disgusted. Did she _really_ expect me to come back? To just forget everything that went on that day?

"Mom...Mother. I...can't. I _won't_. I'm not going back to New York. And you can't make me."

"Evelyn," she said, her eyes closed. My mom only ever spoke with her eyes closed when she knew I wasn't going to concede the argument.

"Come on. You didn't even want to come here. And now you don't have to stay. There's nothing here for you anyway." She tried to reason.

"You're right. I didn't want to come. But I did. And, ya know what," I said, my blood beginning to boil and my eyes beginning to fill with angry tears. "I'm glad I came. This...is my home. Those guys out there, _that's _my family. And I will not leave them. I won't."

"Evie, don't fight with me. Get your things, we're leaving. Your father's at a hotel, we'll check out tomorr-"  
"NO," I lost it. I yelled at my mother, each word accompanied by a tear overflowing. "I'm not leaving. Ever. This is my home, this is where I live. You go, you and dad. I never want to see you two again. I _don't_ love you, I haven't for a while and I won't again anytime soon so you can just go straight back to where you came from. And do me a favor: don't look back...I sure didn't."

With that I bolted. I went out the front door, past all the guys who were staring in wonder at the tears streaming down my face.

I ran down the street for I don't know how long. Eventually I came to a store and I just slumped onto the ground, crying into my hands. I don't know how long I sat in that position. After what felt like hours, I got all my tears out and all that was left was anger and adrenaline. I looked around and realized I was at the same store where I met Dallas Winston so long ago. Eyes glazed over and mouth held in a tight line I went in. I knew what I was doing and I didn't like it but I did it anyway. I went in and grabbed the first things I saw: a pack of Kools and a lighter. I lit up right there. I looked the clerk in the eye and began to walk out.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that!" I heard him shouting after me. I broke into a run just as a loud clanging went off behind me.

**Dally's POV**

"What...Mom, what are you doing here?" I heard Evie question the woman on the porch. Shoulda known, the two look just alike.

"Evelyn..." Her mother spoke. "Can we...can we talk inside?"

I really doubted Evie wanted anything to do with her mom. Anytime her mother is mentioned, Evie gets this look like she's remembering something from a long time ago. Like her mother was dead or something. Then she just looks kinda mad and changes the subject. Turns out her mother was dead. To her, at least.

"There's nothing to tal-" She tried, but Darry cut her off.

"Absolutely, go ahead. Guys, just...wait out here a minute," he said looking back at the guys.

Evie and her mom went into the house and the guys just kinda hung around. Soda and Pony sat on the grass and talked to Johnny. Steve and Two-Bit stood talking to each other and Darry stood on the porch, staring into space.

I stood on the other side of the porch, on guard. I had a bad feeling about what was being said between Evie and Mommy Dearest in there. Just one yell, that's all I needed. One yell would send me in there ready to fight for her, whether it was against her mom or not. After a little bit I heard it. I heard Evie yell "NO" at her mom and I instantly began walking towards the front door. Just as I got to the top step, Darry stopped me, grabbing both of my arms. Christ, was he strong.

"What the fuck, man, let me go," I said getting annoyed, trying to shake him off.

"Dally," Darry sounded calm, but I could tell he was on edge too. "Just...let them talk. If it gets too bad, we'll go-"

Darry was cut off by Evie's sudden appearance. She ran out the front door, tears streaming down her face. I looked back into the house. Her mom stood there looking after her, no form of remorse on her face. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked into the room and stood face to face with Evie's mom.

"What did you say to her?" I shouted. She never even flinched, just kept looking after her daughter. I grabbed her arm and she looked me in the eye.

"What the hell did you say to her?!" I asked again. She only shook her head.

I looked at her one more minute, my anger building. Then it occurred to me: Evie just ran out. But where?

I wheeled around and loped out the door in the direction she went. I ran for about five minutes before I caught sight of her walking into the corner store where we met. I slowed my pace down a bit.

A few minutes after she walked in, I saw her run out, the clerk yelling at her.

Then my eyes grew wide and my heart ached with every pound as he shot at her.

**Well personally, I feel like that was better. But let me know guys! I'm still working on what will happen next so I might write again as soon as tomorrow or as late as next weekend. But it will be between those:) xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 (Part 1)

**Anyone ever watch Lost? Good show and scary as hell, too:) **

**So these next two chapters are going to be kinda mini chapters; they'll be small and one POV at a time. I'm kinda thinking about wrapping this story up soon too, but I'm not quite sure how just yet. I have two ideas, one will take a little bit longer, so please just hang in with me:) Love you guys and to the people who signed in as guests to comment on FF, since I can't actually reply to you guys I'm just gonna say thank you sooo much right here:) **

**Dally's POV**

He fired three shots. The first one missed and so did the second but on the third, I saw Evie's frame stumble then fall to the ground. Usually I'm pretty tough and this stuff doesn't bother me. But seeing her down really scared me. She couldn't die right here and now. She didn't know that I loved her. She didn't know how I felt about her. It's her seventeenth birthday, for Christ's sake, she's just a kid. And it made no sense that one little mess up should mean a death sentence for her.

When I first met Evie, Darry told us to stay outta trouble so I figured she wasn't exactly the model child. But the entire time I've been around her, she's been pretty good...minus the thing with the necklace and maybe a fight or two. But as soon as her mom came and wrecked her day she snapped. One incident should not be what killed her. It can't be. If it were me I'd get it, seeing as half of Tulsa was gunnin for me. But not her.

I stumbled forward towards her before I realized what I was doing. Once I regained control of my legs I ran for her. As I approached her, she started to try to get up but she fell, her face smacking the concrete. I looked back towards the store. The son of a bitch clerk was in there on the phone, watching us through the window. Probably calling the fuzz.

I got to her and helped her up. She threw her arm over my shoulder and we hobbled down the street a little more. Last time I nearly got caught knocking off the place, I ran to an old shed a little walk from the store. That's where I would take her. Just for the night. A pack of Kools and a lighter wouldn't be cause for a citywide search. I'd know.

When we finally got to the building we were both out of breath. I sat her up on a few stacked crates and started examining her for bullet holes.

"Thank...you...Dally.." she panted.

I didn't answer. I swear if he hit her-

"Dal," she looked at me. "Dally, I'm ok. My side just kinda hurts but it's probably just from all the running. I'm good but not that good." She smiled at me.

I looked her in the eye. Something didn't seem right, but I smiled back anyway.

"Jesus Christ, Evie. You scared the hell outta me." I said, my eyes closed.

"Why," she asked. "Not like...I'm your girl...or anything. Why was that so scary?" she said. I heard a catch in her voice when she said "your girl" and my eyes flew open. She really didn't catch on. And now I had to tell her.

"My girl," I chuckled under my breath. Now. Now I _had_ to tell her. Hopefully that catch in her voice meant she wanted to be with me.

"Evelyn...I don't know how you don't already know. Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit...They've all hassled me about it, man. You realize how they let me come after you alone? How even Sodapop let me do this?" I paused. Here it comes.

"I love you...Evie. I actually do. I thought it was just lust, that it would go away like always. But..." I couldn't finish. I sounded so _soft_.

"Dal...Dallas...Why didn't you..." she began. She hopped lightly off the crates and kissed me full on the mouth. I didn't believe this was happening. All that and she just kisses me. Hey, better than rejection, I guess.

We stood there for a minute, her in my arms and it was the best I'd felt in the last hour. She was safe. I had her, I would protect her. She was _mine_. Finally.

"Ya know," I sighed. "I need to call Darry. Let 'em know you're ok."

"Alright," she replied shortly. I looked at her in the little moonlight that crept in through the single window above our heads. Her dark eyes and hair shimmered in the pale blue moonlight and her milk chocolate skin took on a more dark rich chocolate look. She pulled it off good, though.

I turned to walk out and heard her lightly leap back onto the crate. When I reached the door I turned to her.

"You ok?" I asked, to be sure.

She was looking at the ground, but then looked up at me. There it was again. There was something there that she didn't want me to see and she hid it damn good. She smiled evenly at me.

"Good" she said.

I walked about five minutes to a payphone out behind an old warehouse and dialed The Curtis' house.

"Hello?" Darry answered, a bit anxious.

"Yeah, Darry, it's me. I got Evie, she's ok. She knocked off a store and he shot at her but she's ok. She's with me."

"Good," Darry sighed with relief that she was ok. "You bringing her home?"

"Uh...no. Not yet at least..."

"Dally. Don't do anything stupid, this is my cousin we're talkin about," Darry warned.

"I know, I know. See ya, man."

I hung up the phone and noticed something a bit strange: It had a thin coating of blood on it. I looked at my hand and it was almost completely covered.

It only took me a few minutes to get back to the shed where I found Evie on the ground, holding her bloody side.

**Alright so not as mini as I thought but kind of...the next part will be up pretty soon, I'm working on it right now so it'll probably be up tomorrow:) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9 (Part 2)

**Well to those who celebrate it, Happy Easter!:) **

**Evie's POV**

I didn't lie to Dally. He asked if I was ok and I am. Not good, but ok. My side burned now. It felt like an open flame was licking the flesh under my arm. I waited until I was sure Dally wouldn't come back before I climbed off the crate. I knew how protective he was over Johnny. He would kill anyone for even looking at Johnny wrong. Now he says he loves me and I won't put it past him to go after that clerk for shooting at me.

I looked around the shed. It was pretty dark, aside from the moonlight, and not exactly warming. But I liked it. I had been here for maybe ten minutes but I already associated it with Dallas. This was _our_ shed, the place where he finally admitted he felt something for me. Thank the sweet lord it wasn't just me.

For a few minutes, while I thought about Dally, I completely forgot about my burning side. Then it took my attention, still burning. I knew what happened. I didn't get shot, there was no bullet hole under my arm; that would've been harder to hide. A bullet grazed me pretty good. A single tear escaped the corner of my eye as I finally got the courage to look under my sweater.

A dark crimson gash rode along my rib cage and the thick crimson liquid flowed down to the top of my jeans where it seeped in and stained the belt loops. I looked around for an old shirt, a towel, some form of fabric that I could clean myself up with, but when my eyes hit the door to the shed, I saw him standing there staring. Anger, fear and shock all seemed to be fighting for a place in Dally's eyes as he took in my form.

"Dally.." I said. He didn't answer.

"Dallas, I'm ok, it's just a graze." I tried.

He walked slowly towards me and stooped to my eye level. He looked me in the eye and wiped away the one tear that had escaped with his thumb. His fingers were rough, almost like parchment, but gentle. I felt the path they made along my skin even after he stopped touching me. I looked in his eyes and the anger that was there before had turned to a desperate, determined look.

"How did you know? That I was bleeding, I mean.." I asked. I was positive I had covered up my wound pretty good but apparently not good enough.

"My hand. It.." he started. I looked at his reddened hand. Of course. My sweater had a growing blood stain on it and he had his hand right on top of it the entire time he helped me over here.

"Come on," he interrupted my thoughts. "I gotta get you back to Darry. He can...he'll be able to fix you."

"Dally it really doesn't hurt that-"  
"Then why were you crying?" he asked, his voice rising.

That I couldn't answer. He wound his arm around my waist and helped me up, loosening his grip when I winced in pain. It took us maybe twenty minutes to get back home. At that point I was getting really tired and that scared the hell out of Dally. I half smiled at that thought.

"What's funny?" Dally questioned.

"Tough as you are," I panted, really feeling tired now. "I scared The Dallas Winston twice in one night."

Then it was lights out for me.

I must've been in and out of consciousness all night because I remember hearing Dally yell for Darry. I remember even more stinging as Darry started cleaning up my wound. I remember Darry asking Dally what the hell happened to "She's ok" and "I won't do anything stupid".

Sometime after that I guess Dally carried me up to my room because next I knew, I was laying under my blanket using his chest as a pillow. He must've sensed I was half awake because the last thing I remember before slipping back into a slumber was his rough voice mumbling "Happy Birthday Evie" against my hair.

**Ok please talk to me. It's actually really hard trying to figure out what you guys are thinking when you don't talk...:) xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been longer than usual! I had some work to do last weekend. The next two weekends I'll try to keep posting but I might not be able to...**

**Evie's POV**

I woke up the next morning on Dally's chest. He was still asleep. He looked almost like a little boy, he was so adorable. I inched slowly from under his arm and successfully made it out of the bed without waking him. I grabbed a shirt and some jeans and headed for the bathroom. I could hear pots clanging and water running downstairs, so I guess Darry, at least, was up.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and damn was I a mess. My dark hair was practically in knots all over my head and my makeup from yesterday had smudged; I somehow managed to get eyeliner on my jaw bone. I remembered everything that happened last night before I ended up in bed with Dally, so the first thing I did before hopping into the shower was look at my side. Darry had it taped up real good but I was able to take it off, no problem. I peeled the bandages from my side slowly-like I said, Darry taped it up _real _good-and underneath sat an open gash riding along my ribs. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it still hurt whenever I stretched or bent that side.

I left the bandage off in the shower and left the hot water sear into my side. Nothing could hurt more than the bullet, itself, grazing my side, right?

Not quite.

After about half an hour of wincing as the water feverishly licked my side, I jumped out and dried off. I tied my hair in a bun, got dressed and slowly walked down stairs, as even that movement stung. As soon as I hit the bottom floor, Soda hugged me.

"You okay, kiddo? Had us all scared to death," he said.

I tried to hug him back but his hugging, alone, hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I grunted. He noticed what was wrong and settled for keeping his arm across my shoulder. As he pulled away, something occurred to me.

"Where did you sleep last night, Soda?" I asked, suddenly ashamed Dally and me took his room.

"Oh, on the couch." he answered carelessly. "Figured I'd let you and Dally be alone a little more."  
"I'm sorry, Sodapop! We shouldn't have-"  
"Forget about it, it's alright!" Soda smiled.

I wondered if that kid could ever mad at anyone. He was always happy no matter what happened.

"Listen, Evie," Darry, who had been making breakfast, sat down at the table. I followed his actions. Usually a 'Listen, Evie' was bad.

"Your, uh, mom...dropped by this morning. I told her what happened and she, uh, wants to see ya." Darry finished.

You'd think yelling at someone and running out would be enough to let them know you didn't want to see them. Ever. But damn, that woman. She drives me crazy. I looked evenly at Darry, trying not to show any of the pure _hate_ I felt; Darry isn't the one who was ruining my life all over again.

"She wants you to meet her at the Dingo around two o'clock. I told her today wasn't the best day for you to be out but she wouldn't listen," Darry explained.

Typical.

"Yeah, she started on this rant about how you're her daughter, not Darry's and how she would call the cops if you didn't-"  
"Soda..." Darry stopped him before he looked at me and sighed.

"You don't _have..._to go see her if-"  
"No...Darry," I interrupted. "I caused you guys enough trouble robbing that store last night, I'm not gonna bring the cops around here just because I hate my mom. I'll go. No big deal."

Well. I hoped. I mean...the woman's a pure bitch. She really is. But I could be too. And of that's what she wanted, I would give it to her on a silver fuckin platter.

**I think I'm gonna try to do the next chapter either tonight or sometime this week. SO let me know what ya think! This is getting close to the end, maybe...3 more chapters? :) byyyyeee! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm thinking I'll just post 2 chapters tonight and 2 next time I update...so this is the second one...**

At 2:10 that day, I got ready to go see mommy dearest. I didn't bother changing clothes-I just got grazed by a bullet, this is as good as it's gettin- so I threw on some converse and walked out the door. Soda and Darry both offered to drive me but I wanted to walk. I had to brace myself because I was pretty sure I wasn't gonna like what she had to say.

I must've been pretty late when we got in last night because I had showered, eaten breakfast and watched tv for a while and Dally was still up in my bed snoring away. I didn't want to wake him though. He did a lot for me, helping me get away and all last night so I'd let him sleep...And he looked adorable asleep.

About 20 minutes after I left the house, I walked into the Dingo. It was pretty empty for an afternoon so finding my mom was easy. I walked up to the booth across from her and slid in. She looked a little upset. Guess she _wanted_ to call the cops the Curtises.

"Hey, baby!" she smiled.

I arched an eyebrow. She knew, as well as anyone, what that meant. It was a thing I picked up a while back. It was basically my way of not answering but also questioning the person. In this case, the question was "What the hell do you want?"

"I heard what happened last night. Are you okay...?" she tried to move on.

"Yeah, fine. Now. Mom. Do tell me, why am I here?"

"Well after your little accident last night, we decided to change our plans."

"Oh? What now?" I'll admit, I was curious.

"Instead of leaving later today, like we originally planned, we're gonna leave in two days."

"And I needed to know this because..." Surely she didn't think...

"Well you should know how long you have to pack up. Say goodbye to your little friends, your cousins." she actually smiled. It's little things like that that made me so strong: it took a _lot_ of restraint not to punch her in the face right then. That one little smile made my blood _burn. _

"I told you I'm not coming back with you," I said through my teeth, a smile on my face. Can't say I didn't try.

"Evelyn, I'm not having this argument with you. Go to the house, pack your shit and be ready."

With that she slid out of the booth. But I wasn't gonna let her have the last word. It wasn't in my nature.

"Hey! I'm talkin ta you." I yelled after her.

She kept walking to her car, which only made me more irritated. Something about my mother made me forget the law. So when I saw that pile of rocks on the side of the road, I didn't really think about what would happen after. I grabbed the biggest one I saw and smashed it into her windshield. A deafening crack sounded and she finally turned around.  
"You listenin now or do I need to take a window, too?"

She arched an eyebrow. She picked that one up from me, but instead of asking a question, that was her way of challenging me. So I did it. She lost her passenger window, and because she pissed me off so much with the eyebrow, I took the drivers' window too.

"How 'bout you just go to jail, ya little bitch? Huh? And if you're not ready to go in 48 hours, don't be surprised when your cousins and all your little friends are hauled off." She yelled at me.

All that restraint I thought I had disappeared. I punched my mom square in the eye. Then the gut, then the mouth. She got me a few times too, but I didn't notice until she punched my right where the bullet got me. I got a few more jabs but she dodged them. Then a steely grip had my arms and I had no choice but to stop. I was being dragged away and I watched my mom's frame shrink away.

**Dally's POV**

I woke up completely confused. Evie wasn't by my side anymore and that worried me. I got out of the bed and bounded down the steps.

"Evie? Evie? Ev-"

"Dally, hey, man, calm it down. She's alright." Darry tried to calm me down.

"Where is she Darry?" I growled.

"She went to see her mom, at the Dingo. Guess they had something to talk about."

I didn't hear the rest of that because I had already left the house. I drove over to the Dingo in about 5 minutes. And I saw almost what I expected: Evie Kent beating the shit out of her mother.

There was no doubt in my mind that she deserved it, but I couldn't let Evie kill her mom. She would regret it, even if she did hate her.

I walked over to her and grabbed her arms, pulling her away from her mother. She didn't try to fight me so it wasn't too hard. She needed to calm down so I did the only thing I knew to do.

I took her to Buck's.

**Alright so, I hope to see you guys soon:) BYEBYE xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello good people! **

**Evie's POV**

I knew what Dally was trying to do and I almost wished he didn't; I almost wished he'd let me just kill her. We pulled up to Buck's place and I got out of the car and went in straight up to Dal's room. On the way here, we didn't say much. He tried to explain to me why he stopped me but I didn't respond; I was so mad that I knew if I unclenched my jaw I would yell at him and I didn't want to do that. Dally probably just saved me from a night or two in jail. And I loved him. There was that too.

I walked into his room and say on the bed. My side had began hurting some time, probably when I was punching me mother's lights out, but I just now really felt the sting. Dally came over and sat by me, putting his arm across my soldiers.

"You alright now, babe?"

I didn't answer.

"Hey," he tried again. "Look I know you want her gone but killin her...that's just gonna get you screwed. I'd know."

I looked up at him. His usually hard brown eyes were calm and held understanding. At that moment, all anger I held in released itself in the form of tears. I don't know why I was crying but I was. Maybe emotional overload: I was angry at mother for being a bitch in general, scared because I knew she would call the cops and they'd bust my ass, glad because Dally was there to pull me away and in awe at how no matter how tough I am or how hard he is, he knew that I needed to be stopped and now he was trying to calm me down as opposed to judging me.

"Why are you crying, E?" he asked, clearly concerned. Hell, he probably thought I was mentally unstable at this point.

"I...I don't..." I said between tears. I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Dallas," I croaked.

"Of course, babe." he hugged me closer.

At that moment, my mom didn't matter, the cops didn't matter. I knew what I wanted at that moment and he was sitting on the bed next to me. I looked up at him again and kissed him. Not a simple peck but a real, a deep _kiss_. I released all my anger, all my fear, all my sadness into the kiss and I knew he could handle it. Dally laid back on the bed, one arm around my lower back and one hand gripping my thigh. Both of his hands slowly slid to my ass and he held me on close to him just like that. I reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then I tried for his pants. When I began to tug the zipper, he caught my hand.

"Evie," he said, momentarily breaking the kiss.

I tried to break his grip on my hand but couldn't.

"Evie, stop." he spoke this time with more...power, more urgency in his voice.

I pulled away and looked at him. Why was he doing this? I knew Dallas Winston, the guy had a new girl every two days, and that's when he likes them. What was wrong with _me_?

**Alriiight. Short, I know but I'm making this one up as I go sooo...this is where I got. However, next chapter is in the works...**

**Comment and stuff and see ya soon! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13

**And the next...**

**Dally's POV**

Evie kissed me so hard, so rough. I laid back on the bed, her on top of me. I could feel my partner harden in my pants. I grabbed her ass with both of my hands, pulling her closer to me. Usually I'm the one who kisses first and usually she's the one who stops first. But she only continued. I felt her hands roam down my chest and pull my shirt off. Then she went to my pants. Usually I'm all for this. But not with Evie. Not right now, no matter how much I wanted her. She was angry and though angry sex is some of the best, I loved Evie. When I finally do fuck her, it'll be because it's something we both want to do just because, not because she needs to blow off steam.

"Evie," I said, regretfully breaking the kiss.

She kept going, kept kissing. I thought about just going ahead, just fucking her. Christ knows I wanted to.

"Evie, stop." I spoke this time, more seriously.

She looked me in the eye, her dark brown, almond shaped eyes full of pain now.

"Evie..." I tried. I had to explain this to her in a way that wouldn't hurt her. "Damn, E. I want you so bad right now. But I can't do it. Not while you're angry." I looked at her then and her beautiful face was still pain stricken.

"It's not your fault, I promise." I said, hugging her close. I sat up, leaning my head against the wall, her head against my chest.

"Look angry sex is great but it's usually a bad memory..." I said. She looked more confused, now, more than anything.

"It's like...It's like when someone close dies or something, ya know, and you listen to a song that reminds you of them. Then, later on when you listen to that song again, it reminds you of that person and it makes you sad. I don't want our first time together to come with a bad memory. You dig?" Damn I sounded good, all deep and shit. Like both Ponyboy and Darry. Bet they'd be proud. But maybe they don't need to know I'm this close to fucking their cousin...

She stared at me for a minute, kinda like she was deciding whether to slap me or kiss me again. I really hoped she'd just kiss me. That's all, just a kiss. That's all I wanted...Finally she spoke.

"It's weird, ya know? All these people say you don't have a heart, that you're just a no good player."

I didn't know where she was going really but I guess it's good?

"Thank you, Dallas Winston. You probably just saved me twice in one night." She said, gently kissing me. I wiped away the remaining tears on her face and she laid down on my chest. I kissed her hair lightly and listened to her breathe for a minute. Then something occurred to me.

"Ya know, you ever tell anyone about what I just said, I'll only deny it." I spoke. Couldn't let my reputation get ruined.

She laughed a quiet but musical laugh. "Secret's safe with me." She murmured.

I listened to her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. It was strange. All the broads I'd been with, I never hesitated to fuck them whether they were angry or not. I'd never been with a black girl. And I'd never actually cared about any of them. Guess Evie was my first for a lot of things.

**Alright then, that's it for this week. I suppose I'll see ya next week. You know the drill...xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry its been longer than usual! I've had writer's block and an AP test to study for. I'm still not entirely sure what I'm writing in this chapter, so excuse me if it sucks. It's also probably going to be rather short because I need kind of a transitional chapter to get to where I want this going. On another note, my last chapter got a few comments and they made my day! I get really excited seeing that little icon on my phone so thank you!:)**

**Evie's POV**

The next few days after my night with Dally were pretty normal. No sign of my mother anywhere so I took it she left town with my father. I went back to the Curtis house the day after and, of course, Darry felt the need to give me a lecture that I half listened to. Then he gave Dally a similar lecture, to which Dally held that constant smirk through. Smug ass.

⤫The following Friday afternoon, last period at school⤫

"Hey, Evie!"

I turned around to see Kathy running towards me, her dark locks flying behind her.

"Hey, Kathy. How's it goin'?" I asked, hardly interested. This week was one of the most irritating and incessant week I'd ever had in my life. Somehow, word got out about my little "rumble" with my mother and created a few rumors. Ya know, those rumors like I killed my mom, I beat her up because I was bored, I jumped her, whatever. When I showed up Monday with a few bruises and cuts, that shit spreaded even faster than wildfire. Kathy and Evie tried to stop some of the rumors, but when it didn't work, they settled for helping me cover some of the bruises with makeup.

"Two-Bit and me and Evie and Steve are going to the nightly double tonight. You and Dally in?" she seemed eager.

"Uh...yeeeah, why not? I'll let Dal know and we'll meet you guys over there." I said. At the moment all I wanted to do is sleep off the week, but a couple of movies would be fun.

"Hahahahaha. No no no, kiddo," Kathy giggled at me. I swear the girl was too bubbly for me. "No, me and Evie are gonna come over and get ready with you. You know we all look better when we do each other's makeup." She winked. Kathy's parents didn't particularly like Two-Bit so any time she had a date with him, she would get ready at either Evie or the Curtis' house to avoid interrogation.

"Alright," I sighed. "If you insist, and I know you do."

"Mmmmhmmm. See ya around five!" she skipped off. Like I said; oh so bubbly.

I walked home, trying my hardest not to think about the past week. When I got to the house, Ponyboy was the only one there. Guess Darry and Soda were still at work. I called Dally and told him about our plans for the night, and he agreed to pick me up at six. After that I climbed the steps to the room I shared with Soda and collapsed on the bed. In no time, I was dreaming.

_Dally and me were in the car together watching some action flick. A dark haired girl was being chased through the woods by some slasher in a ski mask. I looked over at Dally and he was half asleep. Back on screen, the girl tripped and now had her back to the tree, finally facing the slasher. But instead of killing her, the slasher pulled off the mask and there stood my mother, ready to kill. _

"_Evie...Evie...Evelyn..."  
_"Evelyn! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Kathy and Evie were both standing over me now.

"Oh! Hey, guys." I groaned. "What happened to five o'clock?"

"It is five." Evie said, sitting down for Kathy to begin her makeup. "Go wash your face so I can get started when Kath's done with me."

I followed instruction and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and then stared at myself in the mirror, thinking about that dream. My skin was still damp and had a milk chocolate look to it, and my dark hair was in knots. I looked around the sink for a comb, but found something else instead.

A pair of scissors.

Before I really knew what I was doing I had done it. My hair, once down past my shoulders, now ended right past my chin. I had never planned on getting a haircut, but...I like what I just did. I threw away the length of hair I just cut off and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, guys" I said in a certain tone to get their attention.

Evie turned around when she saw Kathy's jaw on the ground and her face did the same.

"You like?" I turned around to give them a full view.

"Evelyn!" Evie spoke first. "You...but...its gorgeous!"  
"I love it!" Kathy squealed.

"Sit down! I get to put a new face with new hair now. Oh, you are going to look...Dally's gonna...well he won't be able to keep his hands off you." Evie seemed excited.

Half an hour later, we were all made up and all dressed up. Kathy and me had on black pants, me in a red blouse, Kathy in a blue button down one, and Evie on a white dress, stopping right at her knee. The door rang below.

"I got it!" I ran for the door, anxious to see Dally's reaction.

As soon as I got to the door I yanked it open and there he was in a black shirt, leather jacket and jeans. And he was speechless.

"E...wow...you cut it off...? Wow." he finally managed to say.

"You like it...?" I asked, nervous now.

"You...erhum. You, uh...it's...good. Hell, babe, it's gorgeous." he choked out.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. And I could feel his buddy hitting my leg. I guess he really did like it.

**Ok, not as short as I thought but it happens. Comment please! I might not right next weekend because of finals but I'll try. We're getting very close to the end now... :) xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry it's been uh...three weeks...I crammed for finals, then I was volunteering the week I got out of school, then I did a government program that I just got back from on Sunday. I would have written sooner, but I had no idea what to right. Aaaand I've also been obsessively reading a TVD story on Wattpad. Aaaanywho, I'm thinking there's gonna be about two or three more chapters.**

The night at the movies was the best. There was some cheesey beach flick and some crime drama playing. The beach movie wasn't too great, so me and Dally basically made out the whole time. The crime flick, however, was pretty good. It ended with the guy going on the run to avoid getting caught by the cops for a crime he didn't commit. I had never been in that much trouble and neither had Dal, but we both related easily to that character. I thought about it as Dally was driving me home. The guy in the movie, he had a record, sure, but nothing too bad. It wasn't like he was a murderer or something; just a few misdemeanors, a theft now and then or something. But as soon as some rich kid got murdered, the first thing they did was go after the guy.

"You alright, babe? You're pretty quiet..." Dally said, pulling me from my internal ranting.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinkin' about the movie, that's all." I answered.

"What about it?"

I paused a minute. "That guy, ya know the main guy in the movie? He kinda reminded me of us: guilty all the time, then innocent when they think otherwise. It's almost funny," I said leaning back in my seat.

"Yeah...sure," I saw Dally look at me out of the corner of his eye and smirk a little, as he put his arm across the back of my seat.

We pulled up to the house and Dally, ever the gentleman, opened the door for me and walked me in. Pony and Soda had already gone to bed but Darry was at the kitchen table, clutching a note. He looked up at me and Dally as we walked in. Darry was one of the toughest guys I knew; even Dally was afraid of him. So when I saw the rings around his red eyes and him clutching a tissue in the other hand, I knew something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

"Darry...? What is it, Darry? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he just started crying again. I took the note from his hand.

_Mr. Darrel S. Curtis, Jr.,_

_I'm writing on behalf of a Mrs. Lorraine Kent. She has informed me that you are currently allowing her daughter, Evelyn E. Kent, to stay in your home, fully aware that it is against the wishes of both of her parents. Considering the fact that Miss Kent is a minor, this can and will be considered kidnapping, which could result in a prison sentence for you and a Boys' Home for your brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis. In order to avoid this from happening, you must return Miss Kent to her parents within 48 hours. The next step from this note will be an arrest. I suggest you pack her bags and give her up immediately. _

_Signed, _

_Carl M. Houser_

_Tulsa Police Chief_

**Dramatic and really short, I know, and the letter sucks too, but you get the point. But I know where I'm going with this, so I'll try to post the next chapter within the next 2-3 days. Talk to me people, what do you think about this, and what shall I do next? :) xoxo**


	17. Outside the Law Final

**I know it's been longer than I said it would and I have no excuse...sorry:/ But I think this will be the last chapter, then next will be the epilogue. So here we are:)**

I looked up at Dally and he stared back at me with hard, angry eyes. Darry stood up but before he could move I had him in the tightest hug I could manage.

"I'm so sorry Darry, this is all my fault!" I said, my eyes stinging as tears threaten to spill over.  
"If I hadn't fought my mom, if I would've just gone with her and my dad-"

"Don't you dare." Darry began. "None of this is your fault. I know your parents, especially your mom. She's always pushed someone to insanity and your father doesn't help the case. So don't even try to blame yo-"  
"Darry. It's my fault. And I'm gonna fix it." I interrupted him walking to the phone. I dialed the number of the hotel my parents were staying at and asked for their room.

"Hello," answered a groggy voice.

"Put mom on the phone." I demanded.

There was silence on the other end and then my mother was there.

"What do you think you're doing-"  
"Listen," I butted in. "Drop the shit with the Curtis' and I'll come back with you guys." I looked over at Darry and his eyes had grown wide. I could see him about to say something but I put a hand up silencing him. I glanced at Dally, who had been silent since I read the letter, and he mirrored Darry, eyes wide but with anger, not shock.

"Tell the cops tomorrow morning, and I'll be packed and ready to go by tomorrow afternoon, no arguments, no issues. Hell, I might even be good when we get back." I mumbled that last part-I had no intentions of following through with that one.

Again there was silence on the other end as my parents talked it through. After a few minutes that seemed to last a lifetime she finally replied.

"Be ready to go home by 2 p.m. The boys will be cleared by 10 tomorrow." And she hung up.

I put the phone on the receiver and turned to face the guys.

"What did you just do?!" Darry didn't yell, only because Pony and Soda were asleep, and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to involve them anymore than I already had.

"We coulda figured this out, Evelyn. You coulda stayed here with us. Now your momma's gonna expect you to come with them. There's no way outta this now." Darry stared at me for a minute before turning to go to his room. He didn't turn quick enough for me to not see the tear that escaped his eye though. I hurt Darry tonight, and tomorrow, I'd hurt Ponyboy and Sodapop, too. But it's what I had to do.

"Why, Evie." I had almost forgotten that Dally was behind me. I turned to face him and his expression shocked me: I had never seen Dallas Winston look so _hurt_.

"Why did you tell your mom you'd go with her?" he asked in a low tone.

"Because," I said, walking toward him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the porch in case Darry was still awake.

"Dally, what's keeping you here, huh?" I asked him. "What's keeping you in Tulsa?"

"What are you talking about, Evie?"

"If...if I asked you to leave with me...would you do it?" I asked sheepishly. It was selfish of me to ask Dally to leave the gang. He's made this place his home and I wanted to take him from it but I couldn't help it. I wanted him with me more than anything in the world. I would understand if he said no. But I wouldn't like it. It was going to be a rough journey as is, but he could make it better for me.

"You want me to leave with you. To go to New York with you." He finally said.

"Not quite," I answered. I made up a plan on the spot and I was going with it. "I'm not going back with my parents. I won't..."  
Dally looked at me like I was insane, then I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"You're gonna run." he said.

"Yes."

"They'll just hunt you down, E. You're underage for about five more months. Did you forget that?"

"No. Which is why it's perfect. In five months, I can come back and there will be nothing that my parents can do about it. And that's what I plan to do."

"Well it looks like you got it figured out, then." he said backing away from me. He turned and walked down the steps on the porch.

"Dally..?" I called his name but he didn't turn back around. He just kept walking towards Buck's.

I had never been so hurt. No fight with my mom, no night on a prison cot, nothing compared to how I felt now. But I was running out of time. I walked back into the house and to the room I shared with Soda. I grabbed my duffle bag and all of the clothing I had taken out of it and pulled it downstairs so that I didn't wake Soda. Once it was all packed, I sat at the table with a pen and paper.

_I know I hurt you guys and I'm sorry. But I'm not going back to New York, not with my parents. I had to make you guys think that I would but I'm not. _

At that point the front door opened and Dally walked in.

"Forget something?" I mumbled. I couldn't look up at him without crying, so i just focussed on the note.

"Nope. Now I just wait." he answered.

"For what...?" I had to look up now; I was too confused not to.

"Babe, you really think I'm gonna let you run off on your own? Who's gonna take care of ya, huh?"

I was shocked. There were no words for how happy I was so I just ran to Dally's lap and kissed him. He kissed me back but only for a minute before reminding me that I needed to finish whatever I was doing before we left. I looked at the clock and it was about 2:30 in the morning.

I went back to my letter, entirely elated now that I knew Dal was coming with me. I sat back down, crossed out what I already had, and wrote two notes. The first one would be found by Darry or Soda or Ponyboy in the morning.

_Spending my last night with Dally at Buck's. I'll be out of your way by 1:30. I love you guys. _

_Evie_

The next note I would put in the mailbox to be read after they returned from the station.

_I needed you guys to believe that I was still leaving with my parents so that there was no doubt when the fuzz hauled you in. I couldn't let you guys get in trouble because of me. You don't deserve that after all you did for me; I know you must've struggled even more with me there. Dally and me are running. We left last night, so by now we're probably clear of Tulsa. In five months, I'll be eighteen so in five months we'll come back. Until then, we'll write as much as we can. If you don't want me to come back don't write back, I'll understand- I know I've hurt you guys and I'm so sorry. But this is what I had to do. Dally and me, we'll be ok though. We'll run, as far as we can and we'll take care of each other. I love you guys and, Dally won't say it, but he does too. _

_Evie and Dally. _

I addressed one letter to the Curtis Boys and the second one to the gang. I left the first one on the table and put the second one in the mailbox on the way out. Dally had Buck's car parked out front waiting. He threw my bag in the back and got in the driver's side as I slipped into the passenger side. I looked back at the house. It was now 3:00. In three hours, Darry would wake up and find the letter. He would go on about his day until about nine in the morning when the station would call all of them down. They'd tell the story I made them believe and then come home. At about noon, Pony would come out and get the mail, as usual, and they would know the truth. They'd share it with the rest of the gang and that would be it.

Dally drove us to the edge of the city and parked.

"You sure you wanna do this, babe?" he asked me.

I looked him in the eyes. I love this guy. No other guy would run away with me to avoid the law and then make sure I was sure of what I wanted; he'd either make me go on my own or he wouldn't care if it was what I wanted. Except for Dallas Winston.

"I'm sure." I answered.

And with that, we drove into the dark, then the dawn, then the day. Neither of us really looked back.

**So that's the end. The epilogue will follow and then I suppose I'll start something new later on. I love all of the people who read, voted and comment and I hope to see you again:) xoxo**


	18. Epilogue

**I'm sorry it's been forever! I had a tiny idea and nowhere to go after that so I didn't write anything. So this is the last thing I'll do for this story. I'm gonna miss it, but I think it's time to move on...**

I walked through the aisles of the tiny market in Spring Hill, Tennessee. I had a basket full of junk food, things that don't need to be kept in the refrigerator or cooked. We'd need it for the ride.

As I walked through the aisles, I thought about everything that had happened. In the past year and a half, I had been shipped to Tulsa to live with my cousins. There, I had met the man of my dreams and everyone else's nightmares, Dallas Winston. We began dating and he made my life in Tulsa a helluva lot better than I expected. Then my mother, the very woman who shipped me to Tulsa, tried to drag me back. Now, me being who I am, I refused to go so the bitch dragged the cops into it. So, Dally and me did the only thing we knew to do: we took Buck Merril's car and ran. We drove as far as we could, making it all the way here, watching stories of a teenage runaway and her boyfriend on the news and reading about it in the papers.

That was six months ago.

At first we tried to avoid public eye, but then Dally got the idea to use the media to show the gang back home where we were. Sure, we always wrote back and forth but now they could actually see us. I looked kinda different; I let my shorter hair grow back just past my shoulders and now I have bangs. Dal has been keeping his hair slicked back and he's abandoned his favorite leather jacket for a cheap denim one he picked up.

As I was walking to check out, I saw myself on the newsstand at the front of the store. They had used a picture of me and Dal taken last summer, the title "HAVE YOU SEEN ME" printed above our heads. I prayed to God the guy behind me didn't see that. It's happened before. Dally and me made a stop in the east side of Arkansas, right before I turned eighteen and legal. We had been fine in crowds before then so we thought we'd be fine there. Turns out, we made headlines on a news magazine and some couple in a diner we were at spotted us and called the fuzz. We ran again, hiding anywhere we could until the next morning, then we left town, coming into Tennessee. And now we're here; and I'm hoping to avoid all of that again.

Thank God, the cashier got me checked out just as the man began to look around the store. I'm eighteen now, sure, but they still want to bring me to my "dear, distraught and scared" parents. I walked out of the store and to the T-Bird Dally was waiting for me in. I loaded the stuff in and we drove off.

"You ready ta go home, babe?" he asked me with a grin.

I pulled down my red sunglasses and kissed him on the cheek. "More than you know baby," I smiled back at him.

We had written the gang over and over and it was decided that we would come back a few months after I turned eighteen and would stay with the Curtis boys again, just like things used to be. Except this time, my mother would have no say in what I did. She stayed around in Tulsa after I went missing, I guess waiting for me to come back or for one of the guys to slip up on where we were.

After a nine hour drive, we finally reached Tulsa. Our first stop was to the station. I walked in on my own and, of course, the first thing they did was call my parents. Within minutes they were there and we had it out. After two hours of arguing with my mother, while my father just sat there silently, it was decided that I would be allowed to live wherever I wanted without consent, seeing as I was considered an adult now. There was no punishment for me and I left the station with my mother's disbelieving face behind me. She was my past now and my future waited in a small house across town. I climbed in the car with Dally. He had pulled his leather jacket back out and was messing around with his hair in the rear view mirror,

"All set?" he asked, obviously eager to be back home.

"Yes, now take us home!" I yelled at him, smiling. His excitement was no match for mine.

We pulled up to the house and the gang was already there. I didn't get to get out of the car, no, I was _pulled _out by Two-Bit.

_Home again. 'Bout time _I thought to myself.

**Tada! The Actual End. Sorry it sucked a bit, I made it up as I went...I love all my readers! You guys made this story worth writing and I really appreciate you all! See ya on my next story! xoxo**


End file.
